Musicians use various percussive techniques on instruments that are not traditionally classified as percussion instruments, including string instruments such as the guitar, ukulele, banjo, mandolin, cuatro, lute, cello, viola, violin, double bass, etc. Some percussive techniques involve striking the instrument body directly with the hand or with a bow.